


Curtain Call

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, implied ot5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun can tell this is going to be one of those performances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain Call

Junsu's teasing Changmin about his ruffles (Changmin threatens to strangle him with them and Jaejoong has to intervene) when Yunho comes back into the dressing room to retrieve everyone before they go onstage, expression bright and sharp and Yoochun can tell this is going to be one of _those_ performances. One where keeping an eye out for Yunho is more dangerous than practical.

Jaejoong shoves Changmin and Junsu through the door in front of him, looking back to eye Yunho up and down appraisingly before giving Yoochun a not very sly wink on his way out. The door closes behind him with a soft click and Yoochun rolls his eyes, only to turn around to be greeted by Yunho standing dangerously close.

"Ready to knock 'em dead?" he asks, head tilted in a way that on anyone else would be arrogant but on Yunho just makes Yoochun want to do interesting things to him with the cummerbund he's wearing.

"Almost," Yoochun replies with a cocky grin. "Could use a little inspiration, though."

His fingertips are finding their own inspiration in the strip of skin just barely revealed above Yunho's pants, hooking a finger behind the fly and popping open the button. Yunho's answering smirk is more than a little wicked when he backs Yoochun against the wall and slides a knee between Yoochun's thighs.

"I think I could help with that."

Yoochun's half a second away from wiping Yunho's smug look off with his teeth when the door slams open against the wall and Changmin sticks his head in.

"Okay, hyung, if I can't get any before we go onstage, neither can you. Hurry up," he says exasperated, but Yoochun sees the blatant interest in Changmin's eyes and can't help firing back.

"Only because _I_ can go onstage afterwards and not pop a boner every time Junsu thrusts his hips."

Yunho at least has the decency to wait until Changmin's waved them off with a one-fingered salute before he starts laughing. Yoochun would be offended if it weren't for Yunho's breath on his ear.

"I'm not so sure about that..."

"Shut up," Yoochun pouts, half-heartedly pushing at Yunho's shoulder. "Let's go before Junsu ends up showing up, too."

"Wouldn't that be a tragedy," Yunho grins, and Yoochun knows he doesn't mean the interruption so much as he does the lack of time to do anything about it.

He slings an arm over Yoochun's shoulder and leads him towards the door as Yoochun laughs his agreement, remembering to redo his pants just before they make it out into the hallway.

The others are waiting for them just off set, Junsu humming under his breath and off in his own little world going over the dance steps. Yoochun pointedly looks at his ass and then straight at Changmin just to make Changmin flush while Jaejoong watches with a knowing smile hidden behind his hand.

Just as they're about to step onstage, Yunho leans in close and undoes two more buttons on Yoochun's shirt, long fingers slipping under the soft material.

"I'll undo the rest for you later," he whispers as someone calls their cue.

Changmin laughs and Yoochun doesn't have time to do anything but glare at the both of them while he runs to his spot, resolving to kill them later. He's right about watching Yunho, but he's certainly not going to tell them that.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/25433.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/20016.html)  
> 


End file.
